Innocence
by PraiseDivineMercy
Summary: Battousai encounters Innocence personified. What will he learn about himself? What bearing does this have on his future?
1. Encounter

Author's note: Miracles do happen, but I will never own RK. This story takes place when Kenshin is still a hitokiri, before he met Tomoe.  
  
Innocence-Chapter 1 Encounter  
  
The man known as Battousai sat in the shadows under a porch awning watching the rain. He looked across the road at the dark, unlit house where he had expected to meet his target this night. Three hours and he had detected no sign of activity. As he watched, the rain lightened momentarily to a drizzle, then stopped. Letting out a sigh that condensed in the freezing air, Himura gave up and decided the party his target had been expected to attend must have been called off due to the weather. Sensing the rain would continue soon, he left the porch and began darting swiftly along the roofs towards the inn where he lived, a blur of blue and red. As he silently dropped into the courtyard, Himura sensed an unfamiliar presence hiding in the bushes. Creeping in the shadows, he circled around the back and leaped upon the intruder.  
  
"Ow! Let me go!" The intruder yelled. Himura was uncommonly surprised when his hands closed around a small boy not more than six or seven years old. The child rose to his feet and tried to run, but his struggling only smeared Himura's hands with the mud that stained his black pants and once white gi. Bits of leaves and twigs fell from his curly black hair. Grasping the back of the boy's collar, Himura lifted him out of the bushes and into the moonlight. The boy glared defiantly at him, trying to hide the fear in his dark brown eyes, only to meet an impassive amber gaze that seemed to penetrate to his very bones. The boy shivered.  
  
"Come inside." He said, still dragging the boy by his collar.  
  
"You better be nice to me," the boy said with false bravado, "my Dad's a great swordsman, even better than the Battousai."  
  
"Indeed?" The corners of his mouth rose imperceptibly at the irony. He walked around to the eating area and gestured to the boy to sit down. "That does not explain what you are doing here however."  
  
"I'm here to help my father win the war." The boy stated before he sneezed.  
  
Kenshin's gaze softened to a gray-blue. "So young and he wants to fight?" he thought. "You don't understand what war is." Handing the boy his handkerchief, he looked into the boy's eyes and spoke. "You are young. Wait until you are older to fight."  
  
The boy blew his nose before protesting, "I am eight; I'm just a little small for my age, that's all. Besides, Mom said Dad can't come home until the Ishin Shishi win the war."  
  
"Even if you are eight and just small for your age that is too young." Kenshin went to the stove and took off the pot of tea Okami had left him before she went to bed. "There are many people older than you who can fight in the war. Your father will be able to return before long."   
  
"Yeah, try hard and win it soon, okay? I miss my Dad."  
  
"We are trying to our best." Pouring the tea, he handed a cup to the boy to drink. "What is your name?"  
  
"Toshiro Koji. Who are you?"  
  
"Himura Kenshin." He recognized the boy's family name as belonging to one of Katsura's lesser bodyguards. "Wait here." Kenshin went upstairs to Okami's door and knocked gently.  
  
Okami answered the door; her hair disheveled, one hand holding a blue shawl around her shoulders, the other rubbing her eyes. "What…?" She yelled irritably. Seeing whom it was, she bowed and her voice changed quickly to a more polite tone. "Oh Himura-san, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Please let me know when Toshiro-san gets in. Tell him his son is here."  
  
Okami looked bemused. "And how did that happen?"  
  
"A long story." Kenshin sighed, "He can use my futon."   
  
Coming downstairs he said. "You will need to stay here until your father returns from his duties."  
  
"Aw, now I'm going to get it from Mom and Dad!" He whined pleadingly, "Can't you fix it so I don't get in trouble? I just wanted to help."  
  
"Did you not think about the consequences before you snuck out of your house?"  
  
"Ah come on, Himura-san, please?"  
  
"It is most likely that your parents already know and are very worried. Kyoto is not a safe place at night."  
  
"You're safe enough." The boy insisted.  
  
"That is different." Kenshin said before he thought. "Besides I'm not safe at all, though that's not what he means."  
  
"Well I don't see how. Just cause you got swords doesn't means you know how to use them. Besides how old are you? You look younger than my brother."  
  
"This is not a matter of debate Koji-kun, and I am fifteen."  
  
"You are younger than my brother!" Koji exclaimed, breaking into a grin. Kenshin failed to suppress a smile, finding the boy's smart-mouthing to be surprisingly relaxing. It had been a long time since he had spent time in the company of someone this comfortable in his presence. There was an innocent quality about the child that seemed to somehow bring him back to himself; to the person he had been before the war.  
  
When the grin became a yawn, Kenshin commanded, "Come, you need sleep." Motioning for the boy to be silent, he took hold of his hand and led him up to his room. Once they were inside Kenshin pulled out one of his spare gis and an old pair of pants from a drawer, grateful for once for his small frame. "Wear these. You may wear Choushuu blue for a short time." Kenshin unrolled the futon and went to sit against the window with his sword cradled on his shoulder. "You use the futon."  
  
"Then where will you sleep?"  
  
Kenshin shrugged. "This is how I always sleep."   
  
The boy started to protest again before he yawned deeply and near collapsed on the futon. "Must give you a backache." He murmured sleepily before drifting off.  
  
"Such innocence." Kenshin thought, before he too surrendered to sleep.  
  
_ All around Kenshin voices called. They were the voices of wives and of young children of the men he had killed. They stood around him, reaching for him with claw-like hands, demanding to know why. He heard his own voice answer, cold as death, "For the new era." Kenshin drew his sword, and a spring of blood flowed from the tip down to his feet. As they crowded around him, threatening to overwhelm him, to trample him, Kenshin swung his sword in a great circular arc. Screaming, they fell in bloody heaps, but there were so many, and each one surged forward to take the place of the fallen. The fountain of blood suddenly became a flood that rose quickly to his knees. He swung and swung as wave after wave of innocents tore desperately at him, futilely seeking revenge for all that he had done. The flood of blood rose higher and higher with every swing, threatening to cover his head…  
_  
Startled awake, Kenshin drew his sword. It stopped inches away from the boy's throat.  
  
"Himura-san, are you all right?" The boy managed to stammer. "You were dreaming and I woke up."  
  
Realizing whom it was, Kenshin hurriedly backed away, letting his sword fall with a clang. He picked it up and sheathed it. "I am deeply sorry Koji-kun, please know I would never intentionally hurt you."  
  
"I understand Himura-san. My father did that once to my brother. I should have known better than to startle you when you were dreaming."  
  
Thank-you Koji-kun, but there is still no excuse for what I did." Shocked at the boy's reply he thought. "What kind of world is this war creating?"  
  
Koji leaned forward and silently put his arms around Kenshin's middle. "It's alright." He said. "Please don't be sad, I forgive you." Before Kenshin could answer, the boy walked back to his futon and tucked himself under the covers, returning to sleep.  
  
"Such innocence." Kenshin thought again, almost in prayer. "May you never lose it as I did. This is what I entered the war to protect…" But inside he knew that the duty he performed now achieved no such thing. "…This one will, someday…" Kenshin sighed. There would be no more sleep for him tonight. He wouldn't risk it. He sat back down by the window, listening to Koji's breathing; the only company his morbid thoughts. 


	2. Gratitude

Author's Note: Blessings and thanks to Riddle-Master and Nicky9 for their reviews and to ShoshanaFlower for her insights. They just make my day! This unworthy one hopes deeply for more reviews however, as feedback gives ideas and improves the quality of the writing. Please especially do this if you notice me misuse or misspell a term, I'm a nitpicker myself!  
  
Innocence-Chapter 2 Gratitude  
  
It was late in the morning when Toshiro Jiro returned to the inn, sweaty and tired and quite close to desperation. Nearly collapsing as he sat, Toshiro ran his hands through his black hair and shook his head, trying to clear his mind of its sleep-deprived fugue. It had been early last evening when a messenger sent by his wife had come to inform him that his son was missing. When he had heard, Katsura-sama had been gracious enough to grant him leave. But after an entire night of searching no sign could be found of his son.  
  
"What am I going to tell Keiko?" He thought. Suddenly a voice disturbed his thoughts.  
  
"Ohayo Toshiro-san, we've been trying to reach you all morning."  
  
Toshiro looked up at Okami. "What is it?" He muttered bitterly.  
  
"Your son is here."  
  
A weight came off of Toshiro's shoulders and he instantly thanked everything divine. "Where is he?" Toshiro demanded, tears in his eyes. " I need to see him."  
  
"He's with Himura-san." Okami stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Toshiro's raised spirits dropped like a stone. "You left my eight-year-old son with the Battousai?" Of all the dreadful scenarios that had run through his head last night, finding his son with the person he most feared on earth had never occurred to him.  
  
"You know he hates it when people call him that." Seeing his ivory face, Okami continued, "I'll go get Koji-chan for you. Wait here. He's fine."  
  
Okami sighed and walked up the stairs. As she reached his door she was surprised to hear the sound of something hard falling to the floor and a peal of childish laughter inside.  
  
"Try releasing it closer to the ground Koji-kun." She heard him say. Opening the door Okami was again surprised to see Koji standing in the middle of the floor, playing with a top. Himura sat against the wall smiling amusedly, a strange gleam of lavender-blue in his eyes.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt Himura-san, but Toshiro-san just arrived. He is very anxious to see his son." For reasons Okami could not determine Himura responded to her words with a frightening amber glare. This faded instantly however, when the boy picked up the top and went over to him.  
  
"Thank you for letting me play with it Himura-san." He said, handing back the top.  
  
"You're welcome." He kneeled and looked the boy in the eyes, his face gentle though unreadable. "Goodbye Koji-kun."   
  
The boy leaned forward and put his arms around Kenshin's neck. "Goodbye Himura-san."  
  
Trying to conceal her amazement, Okami took Koji by the hand and led him downstairs to his father. With the close of the door, Kenshin felt something in his heart slam shut with the clang of prison bars. He sighed and leaned against the wall, the hitokiri mask slipping back into place as he reached into his sleeve pocket for the black envelope he had been trying intensely to ignore all morning.  
  
"For the new era…" Himura told himself sadly, not believing a word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Koji was confused. He knelt by the table in their kitchen, watching his parents speak as they drank tea. "Why aren't they yelling at me?" He wondered. He had expected a least a spanking after all he done. But after his mother's tearful embrace, an admonition to "never, ever do that again" was the only reprimand he had received. "Maybe Himura-san said something. That has to be it." Smiling, Koji decided he definitely liked Himura-san. Besides giving him a bed and getting him out of trouble, he had listened to him. Not like his brother, who teased him for being small. "Yes, Himura-san is definitely a good guy."  
  
"Koji, did you hear me?" His mother asked.  
  
Startled out of his thoughts Koji answered. "Sorry Mom, what did you say?"  
  
"I asked if you had anything to eat today." His mother gave him a hard look.  
  
"Yes, Himura-san and Okami-dono made rice balls."   
  
Koji's father choked on his tea when Koji said 'Himura-san.' "Is that so?" he spluttered.  
  
Keiko raised an eyebrow at her son, a quizzical look in her brown eyes. "You call her '-dono'?"  
  
"Oh that's what Himura-san calls her. That's just the way he talks. He's really nice."  
  
Keiko nodded. "Yes, indeed he is." She silently wished a blessing on the man for taking care of her son. "Jiro, you will have to thank him formally later."  
  
Jiro choked on his tea again. "Thank him?" He squeaked. "Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes, why wouldn't you thank him? Who knows what could have happened to Koji out there?" Keiko looked down for a moment, appearing to study the flowered pattern of her gray kimono, but really trying not to think about hitokiris and Shinsengumi or any of the countless other things that kept her up at night. "You can thank him tomorrow when you return the clothes he lent Koji."  
  
Jiro looked at his wife, thinking. "How did I get into this mess?" He had no desire to even be noticed by Battousai, much less talk to him, but his wife was right. Honor demanded he show gratitude.  
  
"Is something wrong?" His wife asked looking concerned.  
  
Jiro wished she knew. "No." He said. "I will thank him properly tomorrow."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Toshiro walked into the dining hall, his sweaty hands gripping the bundle of clothing nervously. Trying to keep his legs from buckling Jiro walked to the furthermost table by the wall where a lone figure sat. His head was down, seemingly lost in thought. "E-excuse me?" Jiro asked.  
  
Amber eyes flitted up to meet his through blood red bangs. "Yes, may I help you?" Though polite, the voice was chillingly cold.  
  
Feeling like candle wax being melted under a flame, Toshiro took a deep breath and set the package on the table with a thump. He gave a deep, shaky bow, reciting the speech he had practiced. "My name is Toshiro Jiro. On behalf of me and my wife, I wish to thank you for saving our son."  
  
Kenshin steadied Jiro silently for a moment, making a mental note of his features so he could keep an eye on him in future battles. "There is no need. I merely found him outside. Only…"  
  
"Yes Himura-sama?"   
  
Kenshin grimaced at the honorific, causing Toshiro to shrink back. "Take care of the boy."  
  
"Yes Himura-sama. We will. Oh, and here are your clothes. My wife washed them. We're both so glad to have Koji back." Jiro realized he was babbling. Bowing two more times, he backed away and left the dining hall, going as fast as he could without seeming rude. 


	3. Tea

Wow! So many reviews! How ever will this unworthy one keep her humility? Thanks must go to the sacred night, Lucrecia LeVrai, Shihali, Riddle-Master, Maria Cline and Nicky 9. Once again this one asks, in the interest of learning, for your opinions.  
  
**Innocence- Chapter 3: Tea  
**  
Kenshin rehearsed in his mind as he walked to the safe house, a restaurant in the middle of town, for a meeting with Katsura. He did not expect it to be a pleasant one. "I failed to eliminate my target." He thought to himself. "Katsura-sama will be very displeased." Seeing the sign indicating reasonably priced soba, he walked inside the small restaurant and spoke a code word to the elderly hostess. Nodding in understanding, she led him outside, around to the back, then up exterior steps to a small, dimly lit room furnished with only a few lamps and a large table. Across the table from the doorway sat Katsura. His guards stood on various sides of the room.  
  
"Himura-san," Katsura began without pleasantries, "I have a most unusual question to ask you." The expression on Katsura's face was dangerously agreeable.  
  
"Yes Katsura-sama?" Kenshin answered, knowing what he would ask.  
  
"Why is Lord Mutsuya still alive?"  
  
"The target never showed up at the designated meeting point. I suspect due to the inclement weather that night."  
  
"Most unfortunate. Things are going to be much more difficult now." Katsura seemed almost annoyed. "You are certain?"  
  
"There was no one." Himura scowled, asking coldly, "Would you accuse me of being lax in my duties?"  
  
"Certainly not." Katsura frowned and waved his hand. "You are dismissed."  
  
Bowing deeply, Himura turned, his glare making a path through the guards to the doorway. He was suddenly in a very bad mood. As he passed Jiro, he acknowledged curtly, "Toshiro-san."  
  
Behind him he heard voices ask in awe, "You know the Battousai?"  
  
"Well not really," Toshiro stammered, "I just talked to him once, that's all."  
  
"You must have said something," someone said, sounding impressed, "he was almost nice to you."  
  
Ignoring them, Kenshin walked out the door and down the steps to the marketplace outside. Intent on putting distance between himself and the safe house, he slipped aimlessly through the crowd, paying little attention to the wares on display. Kenshin was so lost in thought that he was completely surprised when a small form attached itself to his leg.  
  
"Himura-san!" Koji chirruped, a wide smile on his face.  
  
Withdrawing the hand that had gone immediately to his sword, Himura looked down at the small boy. "Hello Koji-kun."  
  
"You must be the one I hear so much about." A woman said, walking towards them.  
  
Hearing these words, Kenshin almost sent her a fierce glare before he noticed that the woman was smiling.   
  
"And just what have you heard about me?" he asked abruptly.  
  
"Mom!" Koji released his stranglehold on Kenshin's leg and ran over to her. "This is Himura-san."  
  
Kenshin bowed. "Toshiro-dono."  
  
Keiko studied the figure before her. There was something odd about this man, no,--boy, she decided. From her husband's earlier anxiety, she had assumed Himura-san was Jiro's superior, but this boy looked no more than fifteen. Despite his polite demeanor, there was an eerie coldness about him that unnerved her. However, as Koji again grabbed at his leg, she saw his eyes unguarded for a moment. Deep pools filled with gentleness and an ineffable sadness regarded her son, and a faint, near indiscernible smile rose on the corners of his lips. He looked up, noticing the intensity of her gaze, and the unreadable mask slipped tightly back over on his expression. Smiling amiably, Keiko decided to trust him. Whatever shadows may haunt this boy, there was good in him.  
  
As if reading her thoughts, Koji chose that moment to state straightforwardly, "Himura-san, I like you."  
  
Himura-san looked surprised. "Is that so?" He asked.  
  
"As do I." Keiko said. "I am glad to have the chance to thank you personally. Will you join us for tea?"  
  
Himura opened his mouth to politely refuse, but before he could give a response, Koji began dragging him by the hand down the street. "Come on, Himura-san!" the boy shouted, smiling widely. "Our house is this way." Stunned, Kenshin offered no resistance, allowing the boy to lead him as an amused Keiko trailed close behind.  
  
Hideki sat by his family's kitchen table, wondering where his mother and brother had got to. His mother was strangely obsessed about the need for the family to spend time together and so nagged him often to make it to his parent's house for tea, even when Hideki would much rather be spending time in the company of his friends. Hideki sighed, knowing his mother must have lost track of time while bargaining fanatically at the market. When she bargained it often seemed as though her very life depended on shaving the last few ryos off the price of tofu. Though, in hard times that did come in handy. Hideki was just about to write a note and leave when he heard the shoji door slam outside.  
  
In the next room, Hideki heard his mother say, "Now if you and Koji-chan will just go sit by the table Himura-san, I'll go make the tea."   
  
"Thank you Toshiro-dono." A voice politely answered.   
  
Hideki was surprised. It was very unusual for his mother to invite a stranger. He understood, however, when the visitor walked in the kitchen. He was just a harmless boy. Hideki smiled, thinking, "Mother must have taken pity on him."  
  
Koji laughingly dragged Kenshin over the table, before his smile suddenly changed to a pout at the sight of the figure sitting there watching them. Somewhat distastefully he said, "This is my brother Hideki." Then, facing his brother, Koji stated more cheerfully, "This is Himura-san."  
  
Kenshin bowed and sat down. Similar in appearance to Jiro and Koji, with curly black hair and dark brown eyes, Hideki appeared to be about eighteen years old. One thing that completely distinguished him from his family members however, was the insolent look he gave Himura.  
  
"So you're the guy who found Koji huh?" he asked. "The one who works with Dad?"  
  
Kenshin nodded, feeling a tinge of annoyance at the man's tone.  
  
"I thought all guys who worked there had to be master swordsman." Hideki stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Himura scowled, resisting the urge to tell the man just who he was. His mood lightened somewhat, however, when Koji answered for him.  
  
"He's a better swordsman than you, Hideki-chan." Koji declared, sticking out his tongue.  
  
Rolling his eyes at his brother Hideki asked, "What do you know shrimp?"  
  
"More than you!" Koji replied defiantly, looking hurt.  
  
Waiting until Koji ducked behind his back for a moment, playing with his hair, Himura shot a fierce look at Hideki.  
  
Hideki felt his blood run cold. "Those eyes…" Hideki thought. Hideki didn't know what it was but something in Himura's eyes frightened him down to his very core. "I think I underestimated this guy." Visibly shaken, Hideki was about to apologize but shut his mouth when his mother walked into the room, carrying the tea set on a tray.  
  
"Getting to know one another, are you?" Keiko asked agreeably as she set down the tray.  
  
"Uh…yes." Hideki stammered.  
  
"Hideki was being mean again." Koji exclaimed.  
  
"Is that true Hideki?" Keiko asked.  
  
Giving a scowl that was quickly suppressed when his eyes met Himura-san, Hideki rose to help his mother pour the tea. "I apologize Koji-chan."  
  
Keiko looked questioningly at her son. This was not the usual ending of the regular battle between the brothers. "Are you feeling all right dear?"  
  
"Fine Mother." Hideki said evenly.  
  
Just then, there was a light knock on the door, and Koji jumped up from his place at the table to hide behind Kenshin. Keiko rose to answer it, motioning the others to remain seated.  
  
Opening the door, she peered out cautiously to see a pale slim figure. There was something unpleasant about the man's smile.  
  
Bowing, he asked, "I am sorry to disturb you, is Himura-san here?"  
  
Keiko felt rather than saw the presence of the young man standing suddenly behind her.  
  
Tensely he breathed, "Iizuka."  
  
"Ah there you are Himura-san. Someone told me they saw you going this way." Iizuka said, his voice artificially cheerful. "I just came to deliver a message." Digging through his pockets, he reached toward Kenshin, something in his hand.  
  
Himura stared at the black envelope for a moment. Dismissing Iizuka with a nod, he silently took it, then suddenly turned, startled by Koji's playful shout. A chill ran down his spine at the cheerful sound and Kenshin froze, watching open-mouthed and speechless through the open kitchen door as Koji pulled at Hideki's hair, desperately trying to get his brother to stop tickling him. Their laughter reverberated painfully, almost nightmarishly in Kenshin's ears as a horrible realization came to him. "I do not belong here." Turning again, he stared fearfully at the trusting figure of Keiko, who stood there with motherly concern on her face, asking gently again and again what was wrong. Her voice seemed distant somehow, muffled by the pounding of his heart. Kenshin opened his mouth to answer her, but no words came out. Finally, taking a deep breath, he mumbled "I am sorry." Then he turned and ran from the house. 


	4. Humanity

Author's Note: This chapter takes place a few months after the last one. Warning! This contains spoilers for "Trust and Betrayal" or for the Remembrance arc of the manga.  
  
Innocence-Chapter 4 Humanity  
  
A young woman moved gracefully through the marketplace. Her calm pale face, bent slightly towards the ground, was framed by long, slightly curled bangs. She wore a silvery-gray kimono embroidered across the front with red cherry blossom flowers. To all who saw her, she seemed the serene embodiment of the traditional Japanese lady, a woman mysterious and quiet. Her face and movements held the sadly restrained elegance of a woman who has learned from training and experience never to show her heart. The aura of inaccessibility made her seem to almost glide above the ground rather than merely walk. Around her, the sweet scent of white plum flowers drifted in the air. But as the ocean may be as smooth as glass at the surface yet conceal powerful currents, so chaos raged beneath the woman's placid exterior.  
  
"What am I doing?" Tomoe's mind raced, "I could be killed! What on earth have I gotten myself into?" She was grateful at least that Okami, her new employer, had assigned her to do the inn's shopping, allowing her to escape for a time to the illusionary safety of the marketplace. It had been two days since she had entered into this insane plan to find revenge, the second day she had awoken to find herself in the room of her beloved's killer. "Calm down, had he the desire to kill you he would have done so already, that night on the street. Instead he brought you home. Still, I cannot continue to avoid him like this. He will get suspicious, and I must fulfill my mission…for Akira...."  
  
A flash of red hair under a straw hat caught Tomoe's eye through the crowd and she suddenly froze, dropping her packages. Standing partially behind a vegetable stall, she watched anxiously as the object of her fears drew nearer.  
  
"At least I am safe for now, in this crowd." Tomoe tried to reassure herself, glancing around at the crowded street and at the noisy group of children playing tag close by.  
  
Tomoe held her breath as he drew nearer and nearer.  
  
"Himura-san!" A small cheerful voice chirped.  
  
Kenshin turned and smiled slightly, looking down with gentle eyes. "Hello Koji-kun."  
  
Tomoe was astonished as she watched the small boy attach himself to the Battousai's leg and smile up eagerly at him. A group of children Koji had been playing with gathered around him excitedly.  
  
"Hello Kenkaku-san!"* A little girl chirped.  
  
* Kenkaku-san=Mister Swordsman  
  
Kenshin gently but firmly pushed their curious fingers away from his sword and smiled again slightly as he looked down at them.  
  
"Is he your friend Koji-chan?" another boy asked.  
  
"Yes." Koji answered proudly, straightening comically to the full extent of his small height as he faced his friends.  
  
Kenshin only chuckled softly.  
  
Tomoe gazed at the absurdity before her. "How was it that a man could have two personalities, and each so wholly different from one another?" When they had met a few nights ago and she had seen him kill the other assassin, he had been every bit the terrifying demon of her hate-filled nightmares. But increasingly she saw the man who played with children, who protected her from the lecherous desires of the other men, who did housework, and who blushed at the very thought of sharing the same room with her, even when he slept against the wall. Looking at the scene before her, Tomoe kept starting to smile and then catching herself. "He's a murderer, he killed Akira." Her thoughts reminded, but the incongruity she kept seeing made her feel strangely curious.  
  
Koji tugged at the Battousai's gi, "Himura-san, I need to ask you something."   
  
"Yes?" The man leaned down patiently to allow the child to whisper something in his ear.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin gasped in surprise as he heard the question. "You should ask your father to explain that Koji-kun."  
  
Tomoe allowed herself a small smile at this. Whatever the boy had asked, it had caused Himura to go absolutely white. "What a pleasant sound!" Her thoughts added, rebelling against her conscience.  
  
"But Dad won't tell me!" Koji complained, "He said I have to wait until I am older."  
  
Himura sighed and muttered something under his breath. "I do not think it is wise then to go against your father's wishes, that I don't."  
  
"But Himura-san!" Koji whined.  
  
"Sorry Koji-kun." Kenshin replied firmly, "When you are older."  
  
It was just then that Kenshin sensed a familiar presence watching him. He turned and saw Tomoe standing nearby. "Tomoe-dono." He bowed.  
  
Tomoe's mild amusement abruptly disappeared. Alarmed, she hurriedly slipped on her usual mask of detachment and glided over to where they were standing.  
  
"Good afternoon, Himura-san." She politely murmured.  
  
The child smiled up at her, his head poking out from behind Himura. "Hi, I'm Koji. Are you Himura-san's girl?"  
  
Kenshin turned abruptly to stare at Koji, stuck silent for a moment, pondering, "Why do people seem to repeatedly overestimate my connection with this woman?"  
  
Unbeknownst to him, Tomoe was silently wondering precisely that same thing.  
  
Seeing their surprised awkward stares, Koji twisted uncomfortably before asking, "Sorry. Was that something I'm not supposed to ask? Mom says I do that sometimes."  
  
"It is fine Koji-chan. Do not worry yourself." Tomoe replied.  
  
Kenshin nodded. Koji, sensing the sudden tension, smiled and ran back over to where the other children were playing.   
  
"Would you like me to escort you back to the inn?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Tomoe paused a moment before answering, "Yes. Thank you Himura-san."  
  
Kenshin carefully picked up her packages from the ground and offered her his arm. Tomoe took it gingerly and they began walking down the street towards the inn.  
  
Nearby, a flower vendor called.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A HUGE Thanks to ChiisaiLammy, the excellent writer who edited this for me. Read her fics!  
  
Thanks also to my reviewers: Nicky9, Riddle-Master, Maria Cline, Shihali, Lucrecia LeVrai, the sacred night, Kenshin'sLuver5193, Wolfgirl13, TYDYE girl, and insanechildfanfic.  
  
A short rant: Oddly, though I consider this to be the best fic I have written, it has the fewest reviews.  
  
Happy cheer to go after the rant: I got the "Trust and Betrayal OVA!!!! *does happy dance* The reason I didn't update for so long was I wanted to watch it before writing Tomoe so I could get her character right. *Is hopelessly bewildered by Tomoe haters* Ice-queens don't forgive and fall in love with the person who killed their fiance...^_^ 


	5. Benefactor

A/N: This fic is meant to basically weave seamlessly into the main storyline, so expect a lot of "time travel" from here on out. This chapter takes place after Tomoe's death.  
  
**Innocence-Chapter 5 Benefactor  
**  
"Lay down your swords now and you will live." Himura took a deep breath as he stood facing a squad of ten Shinsengumi, steeling himself for the violence that he was about to commit.  
  
"Never!" One of them shouted, "Do you think we have no honor?" Despite their brave words, some of the men trembled nervously under his amber gaze, rustling the fabric of their white and aqua uniforms. As they faced him the three to the front held out their drawn swords parallel to the ground with one of their hands resting on the tip, preparing to execute the Gatotsu, the signature move of their force.  
  
"Foolish men." Kenshin thought. "There is no dishonor in wanting to live." But thanks to their fanatical honor code, the Shinsengumi could always be trusted to follow him, and so he had led them down this dark alleyway, away from the group of Ishin Shishi officials he was protecting. Narrowing his eyes, Himura crouched in battle ready stance, his hand poised over the hilt of his sheathed sword. "Come."  
  
Giving a fierce roar, the rest drew their swords and they charged him en masse.  
  
It was all over in seconds. Seeming to disappear, Battousai leaped overhead, taking out the five men to the rear in three wide arcs. Realizing this, the remaining men started to cry out in fear and anger, but before they could even turn around the assassin went diving to his right and leaped forward, spinning like a missile through the air, his swing cutting down another two men. As he swung he somersaulted and his feet came to rest upon the brick wall of the ally a moment before he pushed off into the air and came down upon the last three, splitting them from shoulder to hip in three rapid strokes. Had there been an onlooker, all he or she would have witnessed was a blur of red, blue, and flashing silver that tore through the men like an axe through tissue paper, leaving a bloody trail in its wake. The only sound was the sickening crunch of steel slicing flesh and bone and the faint gasps of men who died before they could scream.  
  
As the last man fell, Himura paused silently for a moment in the midst of the carnage before shaking the blood off his sword and sheathing it. Then, without a backward glance, he turned a corner and skirted down the narrow street.  
  
Suddenly a cry rang out from the next street over. "Stop! Stop! Help me!" the desperate plea echoed, carrying the sound of pain and tears. The voice seemed familiar to Himura somehow.  
  
Leaping onto the nearby roof, Himura peered down at the street below. There in the moonlight he saw a crowd of boys in their early teens crowded around a small crumpled form. One of the boys, who by the posture of the others seemed to be their leader, was kicking the figure repeatedly in the ribs and stomach. The piteous cries of their victim were met only with harsh laughter. The leader gave a last kick and with a groan the figure became suddenly motionless.  
  
Himura was horrified to recognize the figure as Koji.  
  
The boys' laughter suddenly stopped, as a bloody, fire-eyed demon seemed to descend on them from the sky, sword drawn and ready.  
  
Calmly he took a few steps toward them. Backing away in terror at the fearsome sight, they glanced at one another a moment before turning to flee.  
  
Glaring angrily as the last of the boys disappeared from view, Himura sheathed his sword before kneeling beside Koji to check the child's pulse. He found him to be mercifully alive but semiconscious. As he examined the child's battered form Himura stifled the brief impulse to enact a swift and terrible justice on those responsible. Taking Koji in his arms, Kenshin slung him gently over his shoulder and began walking toward a nearby safe house.  
  
Knocking gently on the door, he spoke a memorized phrase to a dignified, elderly man with salt and pepper hair.  
  
The lamplight from the open door shown on Kenshin's face and the man's eyes widened fearfully in recognition of his identity, but seeing the child in his arms, he relaxed and stood back, allowing them to enter. "May I be of service?" The man asked, bowing in welcome.  
  
Kenshin inclined his head slightly, "Yes, I require water and medical supplies."  
  
"Very well." Turning, the elderly man led Kenshin into an adjoining room decorated with some ink drawings, a small lamp, a table, and a futon.  
  
Unrolling the futon, Kenshin kneeled and gently laid down Koji.   
  
The man left briefly and returned with a pan of warm water, some cloths, and a bag of medical supplies, which he placed on the floor next to the futon.   
  
Removing Koji's gi, Kenshin dipped a cloth in the pan of water and began carefully cleaning the boy's bruises and scrapes. Without waking, Koji whimpered and tried to push him away. Carefully restraining him, Kenshin applied some ointment and bandaged the worst of his wounds. Satisfied with this, he spared a moment of concern that the boy had not yet regained consciousness. He appeared to have a minor concussion, but feeling the bump Kenshin doubted that there would be any permanent damage. Kenshin again took the child in his arms, careful not to put any pressure on his bruised ribs. Koji stirred and moaned slightly before relaxing; his arms curled loosely around Kenshin's neck.  
  
As he rose, the elderly man who had welcomed them walked in. "You are leaving?" he asked, "So soon?"  
  
"Yes," Kenshin said as he walked to the door, "He needs to be taken home. Thank you for your hospitality."  
  
"It is nothing," the man replied, smiling slightly as he opened the door for them, "I owe the Ishin much."  
  
"Still, you have my thanks." Kenshin said before going out into the night.  
  
Himura crept slowly and carefully down the street, his pace hindered by his desire not to shake Koji. Searching his memory, he continued along the street until he found the house he recognized as the Toshiros'. He noticed it had become shabby and run down since his visit a nearly a year ago. With a skill borne of long practice, he slid open the shoji door and crept silently into the house. Upon entering he saw Koji's mother Keiko lying asleep on a cushion against the far corner. She was still fully dressed in her kimono and obi, as though she had fallen asleep accidentally while sitting up late. An empty unrolled futon lay in the middle of the floor. Kenshin carefully laid Koji on the futon and turned to leave.  
  
A sob stopped him.  
  
Keiko appeared to be dreaming. "Jiro, why did you have to die?" she sobbed softly in her sleep.  
  
"So he is dead." Kenshin thought regretfully. "I told myself I was going to keep an eye on him." Sliding the door shut, Kenshin sighed sorrowfully into the night air, then moved stealthily back to the inn.  
  
Keiko kneeled in her small garden weeding the vegetables she grew there to supplement their modest income. As she worked she glanced wonderingly at the occasional passerby, pondering the peculiar events of the last few months. When Jiro had been killed in the line of duty there had been little time for mourning. Without a source of income, they were soon desperately poor. Hideki found work as a laborer in a farming village several miles from Kyoto, but his meager salary was not enough to feed three people. To make matters worse a group of thugs had begun harassing the neighborhood, and Keiko spent much time worrying for their safety, especially Koji's.   
  
Then one evening a few months ago Koji had failed to come home at dinnertime. Keiko searched the streets for hours, finally going home at sunset, weeping at the thought of never seeing her little son again. Still, something told her not to give up all hope, and so she had stayed awake, waiting and hoping for his return. Weary from her searching, she soon drifted off without realizing it. The next morning she woke to find that miraculously, Koji was sleeping peacefully in front of her. Keiko was filled with joy and wonder. What mysterious benefactor had found him and treated his wounds? And why had they done so anonymously, skulking in and out of their home like a criminal rather than an agent of mercy? Keiko almost would have guessed some divine force, some supernatural aid in response to her prayers had it not been for the equally strange and fortuitous events that had been following since.  
  
Each month, sometime during the night, someone left an envelope of money where Keiko would find it, enough to feed and clothe all three of them. It was always left in a different place than the last time. Sometimes, she found it in the kitchen, other times in the bedrooms and once even among her gardening tools. Each month without fail it came, and no matter how hard she tried, how carefully she stayed awake, she could never find out who her unseen benefactor was.  
  
Kenshin looked down from the second floor window of the inn at the group of children playing noisily in the street. They were playing some sort of game that involved kicking a can and running in circles. The object seemed to be to get the can to fall into a ditch along one side of the clearing before one of the other children could kick it away. Somehow, the children's activity fascinated Kenshin. He had never had the chance to play such games as a child: Master Hiko had hardly approved of such things, and before that he was expected to work, first in the fields with his brothers, and then, after the epidemic, for his owners. Kenshin's eyes were particularly drawn to one running figure, who, after months of rest and more months of forced confinement by his anxious mother, was now free to run around in the sunny weather.  
  
"Koji! Be careful now!" His mother called sharply below.  
  
Kenshin sighed and fingered the envelope in his pocket. Tonight he would still be required to deliver an end to those who opposed the Ishin Shishi. But he took solace in one fact: he was no longer an assassin—this envelope was white. It contained not a sentence of death but a means of life for those he had decided to protect. Considering it was wartime, Kenshin received a handsome sum for his services, but besides essentials and the occasional bit of sake he never spent any of it. "Good then," Kenshin thought, "that it should go to victims of this war." A gentle breeze blew, carrying a sweet floral scent through the window. As he inhaled Kenshin's face adopted the small sad smile and haunted eyes of one absorbed in cherished memories and grief. "I may not be able to protect without killing yet, as I promised her, but I can still protect." Putting a hand to the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, Kenshin sighed deeply and watched Koji run inside, answering his mother's calls to come for lunch.  
  
Many thanks to koe760, SilverKnight7, Wolfgirl13, Oro-chan no Tenshi (cute name), ChiisaiLammy (thanks again for your help), Riddle-Master (Tomoe fans unite! Good luck on your tennis!), the sacred night (Glad you liked my characterization. I was a bit worried some would consider it OOC) 


	6. The Wanderer

Author's Note: Sorry about the long update, the story is getting more complicated from here on so I got kind of blocked on some of the decisions I had to make. Edits and some slight changes have been made to previous chapters.  
  
Lucrecia LeVrai- I made some slight changes based on your comments. I do think Kenshin(especially as Battousai) has few qualms about scaring people rather than fighting them.(i.e. when he saved Yahiko and was negotiating with Kanryuu). However, I tried to make it seem less like he was directly trying to threaten them. Remember that the boys weren't all that far from Kenshin's age. Thanks for your compliment on the action scene, I am a bit of a newbie when it comes to writing them.  
The sacred night- I changed it a little. You are right in saying that Kenshin probably wasn't paid all that much, but he worked on a near daily basis, so in war when a lot of people can't find jobs it is good pay. Plus I can imagine it would be one way Katsura would try to lessen his guilt for making a boy into a hitokiri.  
Wolfgirl13- I'm glad somebody mourned Jiro. I liked him, but I needed him to die for the theme to work.  
jeffer-Thanks I just love her character. I will try to write something longer with her in the future.  
ShoshanaFlower- I'm glad you felt that. It is meant to be sort of a theme in this story.  
Thanks also to aisha, Kenshin'sLuver51593, Caladbolg777, Oro-chan no Tenshi (I think you got confused on my time line), Wistful-Eyes, and all others who reveiwed previously.  
  
**Chapter 6- The Wanderer  
**  
A traveler walked slowly along the dusty, unpaved road, head down, seemingly lost in thought. He weaved from side to side aimlessly along the path, for he had no known destination. Where or how his journey would end he did not know. He only knew that he had to keep moving, that he needed to put distance between his present and his past. Seven years coursing by had weathered him, burning orange highlights into his dark-red hair and fading his once-red gi to a peculiar pink-lavender. A sword, the least worn of all his possessions, hung suspended from the waist ties of his faded, off-white hakama. His expression, once hard and cold, now assumed a gentle, almost carefree appearance, hiding the sadness of his half-closed eyes.  
  
"Himura-san?" A voice asked incredulously.  
  
Kenshin's head shot up in alarm. Years of wandering had taught him that being recognized, especially by someone who knew his real name, often signaled near-imminent danger. Stopping, he put a hand near his sword and fixed the young man before him with an intense, though carefully blank, stare.  
  
The man hesitated uncertainly, shifting his weight and almost taking a step back. "Himura-san? You do not recognize me?"  
  
Kenshin studied his face. To his surprise, the young man's expression held no malice, only a childlike sparkle in his brown eyes. Something about the wide eager smile seemed familiar.  
  
Tense silence continued for several moments until a small boy ran toward them from around a nearby tree and affixed himself to the young man's leg with such force that he nearly knocked him over. "Ko-san!" The little boy yelled.  
  
"Koji-kun?" Kenshin asked in surprise, for there was no mistaking whom the little boy reminded him of.  
  
The young man's uneasy expression broke into a smile. "Yes Himura-san, I'm glad you recognize me. This is my nephew, Aiji."  
  
The child looked up at him with curious eyes. "Who is that?" he asked.  
  
"This is Himura-san." Koji said, "He helped our family many years ago."  
  
Kenshin thought of the last time he had seen Koji. It had been a short time after Toba Fushimi, just before he began wandering. Gathering up his payment with his other belongings, he had said farewell to the innkeeper before walking a familiar path toward the Toshiro residence. Leaping over the gate, he went around to the back, planning to stick the envelope, his last one, along with an apologetic note, through the window.  
  
A voice rang out just as he had slipped the envelope through a small opening in the screen.  
  
"Ah ha! I finally caught you!"  
  
"Koji-kun." Kenshin replied, not turning around.  
  
"Himura-san?" The young boy seemed stunned. "It was you all this time?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"But why Himura-san?" Koji asked, "Why did you never allow us to thank you?"   
  
Kenshin turned slightly to face the boy and said sharply, "Because I don't deserve your thanks." Silently he added, "I should be thanking you for giving me something to do besides kill."  
  
There was a moment of silence before Kenshin gently spoke again, "Koji-kun, I ask only that you promise me one thing."  
  
"Yes?" The boy asked. Kenshin's heart ached when he saw the absolute trust with which Koji looked at him.  
  
Kenshin's face grew serious. "Never tell anyone about me."  
  
"But why?" Koji looked sad and confused.  
  
"Just promise me, please?"  
  
Koji nodded his head slowly and bowed. "Okay Himura-san, I promise."  
  
Kenshin's face softened and he bent down to look the boy in the eyes. "Goodbye Koji-kun, and thank you."  
  
"Goodbye." Koji hung his head sadly.   
  
It took a moment for Koji to realize that Kenshin had thanked him. The boy looked up to object, but the space before him was empty.  
  
A question brought Kenshin out of his reverie. He looked up to see Koji and Aiji walking alongside him on the road, heading towards the village up ahead.  
  
"Himura-san?" Koji asked again. "Tell me, where have you been all this time?"  
  
"Wandering." Kenshin said softly.  
  
Koji looked surprised. "Please do not consider me rude Himura-san, but I would have expected that as an important soldier in the war you would have a position in government by now." He added silently, "As would my father had he lived."  
  
"I only seemed important to you at the time Koji-kun, you were very young." Kenshin replied amusedly, slightly regretting having to lie to his young friend.  
  
Koji laughed sheepishly. "I guess so. I imagine after all these years I've started to believe all those stories I used to tell."  
  
"Stories?" Kenshin looked suddenly tense.  
  
"Yeah," Koji replied casually, "about heroic swordsmen saving people and all. My friends used to love it." He paused and chuckled. "At least one of them is partly true. I know it was you saved me that time from those bullies."  
  
With a small smile, Kenshin nodded.  
  
Aiji's head perked up in sudden interest. "Really?" He asked, "That was you?"  
  
Kenshin nodded again.  
  
"Wow!" the boy gasped, clearly impressed. "It's wonderful to meet you."  
  
"Well you'll be seeing more of him." Koji said.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin looked confusedly at them.  
  
Koji only chuckled. "Himura-san, please accept our hospitality while you are here."  
  
"This lowly one wouldn't want to impose." Kenshin stammered.  
  
"Think nothing of it." Koji said smoothly, "You are welcome in our home any time."  
  
Absently remembering the coming cold weather and that his wallet was empty, Kenshin swallowed self-consciously and responded, "Very well. Thank you Koji-kun, this unworthy one accepts."  
  
As she cooked dinner, Yukiko looked somewhat anxiously out the open shoji screen door for her husband and nephew.  
  
"I wish he wouldn't stay out so long on these walks of his." She murmured to the ceiling. "What could be keeping him?"  
  
As if in answer, a chorus of laughter sounded outside. She looked up to see three figures approaching, silhouetted against the dying sunlight.  
  
"Oh who has he invited this time?" Yukiko exasperatedly asked the ceiling again, "Isn't it enough that we watch Aiji while Hideki works in the fields? I swear, he's too kind for his own good!"  
  
Taking the food off the stove for a moment and wiping her hands, Yukiko went to a mirror where she smoothed her dark hair and carefully straightened the hems of her simple blue kimono and white obi.  
  
All this effort was soon wasted as the joyous form of her little nephew bounded into the room and straight into her arms.  
  
"I'm home dear!" Koji called out unnecessarily.  
  
Yukiko smiled at her husband, then looked pointedly at Kenshin, who paused nervously in the doorway before entering.  
  
"Ah forgive me my wife, may I present Himura Kenshin, without whom the Toshiro family would never have made it through the war."  
  
Studying Kenshin's well-worn appearance, Yukiko looked skeptical. "So he will be staying with us then?"   
  
Seeing her long-suffering look, Kenshin almost shook his head, but Koji answered first.  
  
"Of course he is." Koji smiled at his wife, his eyes tense and pleading.  
  
Sensing the looming hostility, Kenshin said, "Please, this lowly one does not want to be a burden."  
  
Yukiko broke eye contact with her husband, looking embarrassed. "My sincere apologies. Please excuse me while I set another place at the table."  
  
After she left Koji turned to Kenshin and whispered in his ear, "You really must excuse my wife. She is just concerned for me, says I am too trusting."  
  
Kenshin studied the modest house. While spotlessly clean, the mended screens and the starkness of the room—devoid of any kind of decoration, bore testament to the barely controlled poverty of its owners.  
  
As they sat down to a simple meal of vegetables and rice, Kenshin commented, "Of course this one is willing to work in return for your kindness."  
  
"Indeed so?" Yukiko asked, not unkindly. "Well that would be most welcome. You can help me in the morning."  
  
Little did Kenshin know what he was getting himself into… 


End file.
